


handcuffs

by friedchickai



Series: kaisoo tagalog drabble dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: hindi lang pala mahilig sa dog videos ang kalbong classmate ni jongin. chismoso rin.





	handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang ewan lang nito lol

20 minutes pa freecut na.

habang naghihintay ay tinune out na ni jongin ang mga kaibigan na nagchchismisan tungkol sa recent issue ng dalawang political parties ng university. binuksan niya ang data ng phone niya at niload ang youtube. hindi para manood ng kung anu-ano pero para manood ng dog videos. very mature and fitting sa college student, diba. doggo love knows no ages.

5 minutes into the first video ay naramdaman niyang may nakikinood. hindi naman siya nagkamali dahil paglingon sa katabi ay nakita niyang nangingiti ngiti ang kalbong classmate niya (kyungsoo do ang pangalan nito if he remembers correctly) habang nakatutok pa rin ang mga mata sa screen.

mukhang hindi nito napansin na sinulyapan siya ni jongin and since mukhang nag-eenjoy ito ay binalik na lang ni jongin ang atensyon sa dog video na nagpplay. 5 minutes later ay biglang nagnotify ang phone niya na may text mula kay chanyeol.

 **chanyeol**  
jongs  
jan na prof?

 **jongin**  
la pa  
freecut ata lol  
san ka

 **chanyeol**  
secret HAHAHA  
tough night pare

 **jongin**  
ah puta  
kaya pala lol

may pahabol pa sanang message si jongin nang maramdaman niyang may nakatingin pa rin. hindi naman siya nagkamali sa pangalawang pagkakataon dahil nakatutok pa rin ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa phone niya pero this time, namumula ang mukha. 

naisipan niyang pagtripan ito kaya nagtype siya ulit.

 **jongin**  
sherep ba

 **chanyeol**  
tangina? HAHAHAHA  
oo sherep  
inggit ka

 **jongin**  
oo eh  
nangangalawang na handcuffs ko pare  
hanap mo nga ako ng g

alam niyang tatadtarin lang siya ng kaibigan ng exclamation points kaya sinarado niya na ang screen ng phone at lumingon sa katabi na mukha nang kamatis sa pula.

"ano, magbabasa ka pa?"

halos machoke si kyungsoo nang icall out at halos lumuwa ang naglalakihang mga mata sa gulat. for a moment ay naguilty si jongin pero agad din namang nawala dahil _bakit ka kasi nagbabasa ng messages ng iba_. 

nginisian niya ang kaklase at pinat ang kamay nitong nakapatong sa lap niya. "joke lang. okay ka pa jan?"

cinlear nito ang throat niya at hesitant na tumingin kay jongin. "uhm, totoo ba?"

ano.

"ha?" confused na balik niya sa lalaki. hindi ba dapat nagsosorry to o nagpapanggap na hindi siya nagbabasa?

"totoo ba?" ulit nito sa tanong niya. hesitant pa rin. 

"ang alin?"

"na ano," pause. "may handcuffs ka?"

si jongin naman ang halos mabilaukan dahil _tangina, anong nahithit nito._

"joke lang yon." pagpapaliwanag niya. "bat ka kasi nakikibasa?"

sa totoo lang, kating kati na tumawa si jongin dahil sobrang seryoso ng pagkakatanong ni kyungsoo. pero mukha kasing siya yung type na madaling maoffend kaya doon na lang siya sa safest route.

"actually wag mo nang sagutin. mukhang sasabog ka na eh." pahabol niya habang nakangiti.

nagbow naman nang kaunti si kyungsoo at nagkamot ng ulo. "uh, sorry, bored lang talaga kasi ako. absent kasi si sehun."

ah, yung matangkad na mukhang noodle na laging kasama ni kyungsoo. 

"yung friend mo?"

"mm." pagsang-ayon ni kyungsoo. "fuck buddy ko rin minsan."

bago pa mabilaukan nang tuluyan si jongin ay naunahan na siya ng tawa ni kyungsoo. as in hagalpak. hawak ng isa niyang kamay ang sikmura niya at ang isa naman ay pinapalo palo sa isang hita. para itong bata kung tumawa dahil nakalean ang ulo nito backwards at halos nakapikit na. not to mention ang killer heart shaped smile nito habang nagvivibrate ang buong katawan.

_puta._

"sorry, bad humor." sabi nito pagkatapos ng laughing fest niya. nagpeace sign pa.

"alam mo mas bad?"

"ano?"

"pag nireject mo offer ko ng lunch."

"ha?"

"di na dadating yun si sir. tara." bago pa makasagot ang namumula na namang lalaki ay hinablot niya ang bag nito at hinawakan sa kabila ang kamay.

bago sila tuluyang lumabas ay nakita niya na may maliit itong ngiti sa mapupula niyang labi.

jackpot.


End file.
